


Discovering the Patron

by TwinVax



Series: Nott's Classes [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, class swaps, necromancer!caleb, spoilers for episode 49, this is mostly talking and expositing, warlock!nott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Caleb figures out that the Raven Queen is Nott's patron, and an awkward conversation is had.





	Discovering the Patron

The Raven Queen told Veth to keep herself at arms length from the group, or they would, though mostly Caleb, use her family against her. So she lied, about a few things, like her name being Nott.

She’d really honestly meant to say it wasn’t important, but she’d stopped at “It’s not…” and couldn’t think of a good lie. She was an awful liar. She didn’t mention her husband and child at all, and none of them asked, so that was easier to lie about. 

Regardless, she doesn’t really bond much with the others, besides Jester because seeing her wild sorcery magic is kind of fun and reminds of Yeza enough that she isn’t as homesick, and none of them know she’s a warlock. She thinks they just assume she’s a weirdly powerful ranger with a magic bird or something. Beauregard is more suspicious of her and questions her actual magics, but she can’t say shit when she’s the least trained wizard Nott has ever met.

And Nott has met very few. 

Still, she isn’t exactly lying about being a warlock, she’s just not answering. There’s a difference, and one that she knows Caleb has picked up on. 

She wants him to figure it out, she’s here because of him, because her patron wants her to watch him and wait for the bigger threat to drop. Whatever the fuck she means by that. 

It comes, eventually, once he sees her fleeing a fight by melding with the raven to escape unharmed. He figures it out, like the smart man she knows he is, and stops her in the hallway of the next inn they stay in. 

“Am I correct in assuming you are in the service of the Raven Queen? That she is your patron?” He whispered, kneeling to be at level with her. He’s not wearing his necromancer cloak, instead looking like he’s some type of fighter in muddy browns. He’s trying not to catch attention and be jailed again or executed for his practices, though all he really has to do to not get caught is  _not summon fucking undead all the time._

 Veth’s the one that always ends up killing them again. She’s given more funerals then she would like at this point. 

“Yes, I am.” She said, and the raven on her shoulder caws, taking solid form for just a moment as his eyes train on Caleb intently. If she wanted, she could share his vision, see what he sees and speak to the Raven Queen through the spirit for once instead of in dreams, but she won’t do that. She doesn’t want Fjord to heal her because she started bleeding out her eyes again, even if the first time was entirely a freak accident because she was new at it and hadn’t done it before. 

Caleb nodded, knowing already and wanting her to give the confirmation anyway, like a smart man who is also an evil necromancer the Raven Queen warns her all the time not to trust. She can’t help that she likes him, “Alright. Hmm, despite her, ah, provocative, when it comes to what I do, are we alright Nott? I’ve not, done much that’s too against what she does.” 

That’s a lie, and they both know it. Raising the dead on it’s own is something the Raven Queen hates immensely, but she doesn’t know what he’s trying to accomplish, and Veth still doesn’t know what the bigger threat is. She hasn’t been instructed to kill him yet because he’s too powerful, so he must be fine for now, “We’re good! Don’t worry, Caleb, she’s got other things going on right now I’m not to clear on. Could you raise undead things a little less though? She really hates that.”

Caleb stands, sighing as he looks around for anyone watching, “I make no promises, but I can try. She doesn’t need to fear, what I want perhaps will be good for her, as well.” he said, an uncommon smile on his face as he thinks, walking off towards their room. 

The raven pecks Veth’s ear, and she sighs. She’s going to have a meeting soon with her patron, she can just tell. It’s going to be awful. 

She really hopes the bigger thing happens soon, so she isn’t just telling her about the newest enemy she’s had to fight. 


End file.
